


The Organization Begins

by suluismyspirit



Series: The New Order [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suluismyspirit/pseuds/suluismyspirit
Summary: Just a sneak preview of something I shall be working on soon.





	

_Federation support has been draining away steadily for the past three months. Our sources tell us that if this continues, the allied nations that make up the program known as Starfleet, will be no more. This report has been brought to you by t…_

The view screen flickered off, leaving the room in darkness, the only light filtering in from the shaded window.

Just as he’d planned. In fact, his plan had unfolded with even better results than he had originally anticipated. He’d made a vow after all. To himself. To his crew still sleeping, hidden away in some dusty vault in what remained of Starfleet. Khan chuckled to himself, reaching over and picking up a data PADD.

Initially, his first target had been McCoy. He’d planned on destroying the doctor first, but once he’d gotten news that the pilot had been taken. Well, he could hardly pass up the opportunity. And it had taken little effort moving the pawns into place to get McCoy involved.

Khan was impressed, despite himself, at just how well Zas had done. He’d managed to shatter the two men with only the slightest nudge in the right direction. His work had been truly exquisite. Ah, Leonard McCoy. The good doctor, one of Kirk’s closest friends. His loss would be sure to cripple the captain, leaving him open and vulnerable as Khan’s next target. His medical career in shambles, dismissed from Starfleet in disgrace, the good doctor would wallow what days remain him on Veta-2.

As for Hikaru Sulu, once pilot of the enterprise. The greatest pilot Starfleet had ever produced, Khan had been told. The loss of such an officer had been a sharp blow to the Federation, made worse by the delicious new coverage. He will be known as the incompetent wash out. The one who had such potential, the once greatest starfleet had to offer. Now just a broken shell of a man, no longer fit to fly even the lowest quality garbage ship.

Jim Kirk would not be taking these losses well, nor the weakening state of his precious federation. Khan had plans in place already to crush the captain, and the rest of his crew. He would need to take care, however. He wanted to save the Vulcan for last. He wanted the half-breed to suffer. It had been Spock’s trickery that had led to his initial defeat, and Khan planned to take his time with him. He would tear Spock’s world down around him, raze Starfleet down to very foundation.

Already his plans to tear apart the Federation were well underway, and succeeding. Once that was completed, Khan would set his sights on earth. Vulcan had been destroyed, and Khan planned on taking the only other planet Spock could call home from him.

Perhaps he would make the young navigator his next target. He was already young and vulnerable. Easy prey for his operative that was in place aboard the Enterprise. The man had already expressed an interest in keeping the young Chekov, and Khan found the thought amusing. How crushing it would be for Kirk to have one of his own turned against him. Without his friend to guide him, Pavel Chekov would fall easily to his influence. After all, he’d converted so many loyalist to his cause already.

As for the pretty little linguist. Spock’s female. He’d already caged her at what little remained of Starfleet. In due time, he’d deal with her, but for now she worked for him, though she might not know it.

And then. Then he could turn his attentions to Jim Kirk. Alone and friendless, no family left to him. He would feel as Khan had felt all these long years. Let him live alone, if he could bear it.

A cruel smile formed upon Khan’s lips as he read the reports again. _I will break them_.


End file.
